It is known from the prior art to locate bus subscribers, such as light sources or light sensors, in a bus system with respect to their addresses, e.g. through physical selection or through the individual playback of bus addresses.
In order to locate bus addresses, it is known, for the DALI industry standard for example, to generate an address randomly for each bus subscriber, to physically select each bus subscriber once (e.g. by removing light sources from their sockets, or shading light sensors) and in this manner to determine the address of the corresponding bus subscriber, and to assign this to a specific location.
It is further known for the DALI industry standard, to generate a random address for each bus subscriber, to select an address (manually or via a software interface) and to determine a location of the address (e.g. through observation of the change in light) through individual playback of the address (e.g. through light modulation of an address).
The known commissioning methods are extremely time consuming, however. By way of example, the random selection of all 64 bus addresses and a corresponding individual playback of the addresses for the DALI industry standard is a very time consuming procedure. Sometimes a commissioning procedure is not even possible. By way of example, physical selection is only possible when the bus subscribers are also accessible. Bus subscribers such as light sources are frequently installed, however, on a high ceiling, or have no access to the necessary interfaces.